


I wish there were a compass.

by stylesoftheshire



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire





	I wish there were a compass.

I wish there were a compass  
that showed me the way to you  
‘cause north won’t bring me home  
if home isn’t where I’m due

I wish there were a starry sky  
that showed me the way to you  
‘cause Polaris doesn’t shine  
as brightly as you do 

I wish there were a map  
that showed me the way to you  
all the lines of ink might fade  
but I’d memorise it too

I wish there were a way  
or even a subtle clue  
but I guess I could just wander on  
until my path finds you


End file.
